Problem: The lifespans of lizards in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average lizard lives $3.1$ years; the standard deviation is $0.6$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68 - 95 - 99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a lizard living longer than $2.5$ years.
Answer: The probability of a particular lizard living longer than $2.5$ years is ${68\%} + {16\%}$, or $84\%$.